Griselda "Zelda" Harth
Griselda "Zelda" Harth is a character role-played by Hirona. (This character is not streamed.) General Description Griselda Harth, better known as Zelda, is the youngest Harth sibling. She is the sister of Jacob Harth, and the late Simon Harth. Like her brother, Jacob, Zelda is very stoic and mysterious. She tends to appear and disappear without notice. Not much is known about her, though she is known to always carry a knife on her person. She has stabbed a dog to death in self-defense, though tells others to not harm animals if they are no danger to them. She is employed at the [[Clucking Bell Farms|'Clucking Bell Farms']], and knows the routes of Los Santos well; having the ability to locate specific points on the map without guidance. Recently, Zelda has helped out her boyfriend [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']]' '''push out cocaine to the city. The Watchers Zelda is part of a group that runs the Dark Web, known as [[The Watchers|'The Watchers']]. She works with her brother, '''Jacob', and Wilson Robins ("The Citizen"); performing various tasks such as stalking, taking photos of specific locations, and murdering others (when necessary). Relationship with Siz Zelda had first heard of 'Siz Fulker' at a meeting with 'Mother, '''Steven Mathis, and Maxine Jackson, who all expressed their distrust of Siz, and their plans to distance themselves from him. She officially met Siz at the Pink Cage, while he was on his way to his room. Siz saw her, and commented on her cute glasses. Zelda was later approached by Yung Dab, who told her that Siz was "having a bad week after being ousted by his family, and would appreciate it if she would go on a date with him". Zelda agreed, but also said that she would not give him a handjob. Adoption [[Bobby Smith|'Bobby Smith']] and Zelda first met during a traffic stop, where Bobby gave Zelda a warning for running red lights on her bicycle. Afterwards, Bobby attempted to pull her over for another traffic violation, but accidentally knocked her off her bike with his police vehicle. Although at first Zelda had vowed to have Bobby killed for that incident, she would eventually find herself being adopted by him and his husband, [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']]. While speaking with Bobby over the phone about his wedding, Zelda somehow convinced Bobby to be her father. Later that day, Bobby invited Zelda to the house that he planned to buy with Raven. The couple decided to officially adopt Zelda as their daughter, and were informed that [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] was her God-Father. Shortly after, Zelda attended Bobby and Raven's wedding, and told guests that she had two Dads, now. A quirk in this parental relationship is the apparent ignorance of Zelda's true age. Raven, Bobby, and Denzel believed her to be 17; despite her legal identification, personal insistence, and overall appearance indicating that she was a woman in her early 20's. This has resulted in some embarrassing treatment on her end, as her fathers tend to treat her like a child. Her God-Father, Denzel, even bought Zelda some "Bratz" dolls as a Christmas gift in 2019. Denzel believed that the dolls would appeal to Zelda, even though he was told by Siz that Zelda wouldn’t like them. Quotes *''"My friends call me Zelda."'' *''"Can I ask you a personal question?"'' *''"I don't give handjobs."'' *''"(:"'' *''"):"'' *''"I don't get revenge, I just like to get even."'' *''"Have you ever had a yeast infection?"'' *''"You're an actual idiot."'' *''"Thank you for your service."'' *''"I wear red shoes so the blood splatter doesn't show."'' *''"No, I do not consider us friends. We kill people together."'' *''"This is my 'kill' dress."'' *''"I will fuck you with my knife sideways."'' *''"What the fuck!?"'' *[https://clips.twitch.tv/SleepyElatedTrayHeyGirl "Don't let him touch me! Don't let him touch me! Don't touch me! (*Biting Sounds*)"] *''"I like Siz's hamburger face."'' Fun Facts * Despite her stoic exterior, Zelda has a habit of making mistakes and falling. * Does not give handjobs. * Dislikes beaches and sunsets. * David Wonders attempted to rob Zelda once; she pulled out her knife and threatened to cut his dick off. * Favorite candy is Rolos. * Dislikes peanut butter because it smells like turds. * Drives a Karin Sultan with off-road tires, further proving her intelligence. * Likes to explore and find new locations to watch people. * Hirona doesn't stream Zelda; in canon, Zelda doesn't have "voices in her head", or "schizo". * Usually rides a bike and watches people behind walls or rooftops. * Knows most of the map and locations, and can travel without GPS help. * When with Siz, Zelda would usually help him in his lies towards a victim. * In the event of Siz's passing, Zelda would inherit his Brawler. * Although Zelda has confirmed that both her brothers are older than her, Hirona has also stated that Zelda and Jacob Harth could be twins. * Learned how to use a knife from playing Soul Caliber. * Has a disguise persona called Michelle. * Enjoys playing "WoW". She and her father, [[Bobby Smith|'Bobby Smith']], played "WoW Classic" together, as a way to bond. * Has dyslexia. * Father figures give her "Bratz" dolls as gifts. * Has an 8PM curfew and is heavily enforced by her dads and godfathers. * Her dads often mistake her as 17 years-old, but she's actually 20+ years old. * She is a huge fan of the artist Macklemore. * Zelda now helps Siz 'push out cocaine to the city. * Zelda is big into doomsday prepping. She attempted to build a bunker in her father's backyard. * Her favourite TV show is ''Grey's Anatomy. * People often mistake her as '''Siz's sister. * Zelda joined the Mile High Club with '''Siz '''on 02/11/2020, seconds before falling out of the plane. Gallery Zelda1.png|Zelda in casual attire ZeldaHearth.PNG|Zelda in her kill dress Screen Shot 2019-06-19 at 12.12.16 PM.png|Zelda without glasses Siz with Zelda.PNG|Zelda with Siz ZeldaHarth2.PNG Zelda2.png Cinematic Zelda.jpg|Zelda taking a picture of the power plant. Z WP.png|Zelda in her room. zelda3.png Category:Female Category:Harth Category:Characters